Fillmore Season 3
by Gsmoove
Summary: A new year at X Middle School where Vallejo joins the student council and new safety officers join the force including the likes of Clementina and Greystone **Warning Spoilers in first chapter for you to see if your going to be interested in this story**
1. Introduction

Safety Patrol

Disclaimer: I don't have Intellectual rights for Fillmore_... yet_

This contains the spoiler and plotlines for my story complete with episode synopsis apart from the finale any feedback will be well received.

Safety Patrol

David Turk (Commissioner)

Cornelius Fillmore_ (Temporary Commissioner)_

Ingrid Third

Karen Tehama

Joseph Anza

Vallejo

Danny O'Farrell

Brad Parnassus

Alistair Greystone

Tony Clementina

Eric Orben

Gladexisis

Frank Bishop

W/ Safety Patrol (but not actually associated)

Augie Sansone

Arthur Stanley

Basic Plot (MAJOR SPOILERS): after Vallejo's successful entrance into the student council; there is call for a new junior commissioner which causes Parnassus to rejoin the safety patrol, which pressures Fillmore to go for the post. It is soon discovered that Folsom is planning to put her own person in place anyway so Fillmore takes control as a temp; he begins to hire new officers much to the disgust of Peabody as the majority of the new recruits are past delinquents but over the next few episodes they prove to be an effective force, but there is unrest when Fillmore is replaced by Langley Turk's younger brother David who holds the same contempt for Fillmore as Parnassus who Alistair suspects to be corrupt because of nearly botched case. Third starts to develop feelings for her new partner Orben but it subsides after Fillmore is placed back into their partnership. O'Farrell feels a stinging pang of jealously as Tehama begins a relationship with Arthur Stanley who graciously turned down Fillmore for a job in the safety patrol. In the new Regime it is as effective as it ever was but a personal war between Fillmore and Turk is proving to be difficult to work around for the rest of the patrol. To make matters worse Bishop discovers a new crime syndicate operating at X Middle School. Turk sends in Tehama undercover but after a while she disappears, forcing O'Farrell and Stanley to work together. Parnassus discovers who is behind the corruption in the safety patrol and who is also the big boss of F.A.D.S. (the new crime syndicate). In a thrilling two part Finale the safety patrol is disbanded and reunited again, F.A.D.S is brought down in an action paced fashion along with the big boss and finally two officers admit their true feeling for each other…

(This plot will be split up into at least 14 different episodes with both recurring and new characters, I have also been studying old episodes of Fillmore to get my story accurate and exciting while still taking the series into a more dramatic direction.)

**Episodes**

1. A new Beginning: **Fillmore**

The new series begins with Vallejo being inducted into the student council, Ingrid and Fillmore speculate who would take up the JC position, naturally the remaining patrol members looking to Fillmore to take up the mantle but he isn't ready to give up the role of just an officer. Meanwhile O'Farrell admits to Anza that he has a crush on Tehama and Alistair Greystone joins the safety patrol to solve the most unsolvable crime along with Parnassus who is ready to become the new JC. Ingrid convinces Fillmore that he needs to get the position away from Brad coupled with a pep talk from Vallejo Fillmore competes against Parnassus and wins but Folsom declares that it is only a temporary position.

2. Law and Order: Special Psychic unit: **Greystone**

Under Fillmore's watch he brings in a new batch of recruits including Gladexisis, Clementina and Orben and he tries to bring in Sansone as well but that one too many for Peabody and Vallejo can only do so much from his position, much to distain of everyone Parnassus stays on absolutely convinced that J.C. Fillmore would slip up sooner or later. New partnerships are decided and the main case is the deliberately triggering of a nut allergy of Student Council reformer Jake Roberts where Greystone proves his worth.

3. The Con is On: **Clementina **

Clementina is under investigation by the student council for past T-shirts scams, Orben and Third start to adjust to having each other as partners. Folsom is scammed out of the cafeteria profits and the Governors meeting is only a few days' away, Fillmore puts Clementina and himself on the case. Anza must decide his future in the safety patrol after it is discovered that he has talent in basketball; Vallejo is discovering that being part of the student council is more political then he expected.

4. Singing the Blues:** Third**

When the Glee Club's concert is disrupted by mega stink bomb explosions, Third and Orben are put on the case which hits home with Ingrid in particular as everyone begins to suspect Parnassus who is fortunately doing very good work for the safety patrol, Fillmore is starting to crack under the pressure of being JC but is coerced into going on date by Ingrid and Joseph. O'Farrell hopes to become a better safety patroller by being mentored by the new reinstated Frank Bishop who still has a grudge against Vallejo after his sister's plea for community service is turned down by Folsom and the Student Council.

5. Shaking Things Up: **Turk**

Folsom announces that David Turk is to replace Cornelius Fillmore as the safety patrol Junior Commissioner stuns everybody on the force even surprisingly Parnassus. Turk is determined to be the best J.C. X middle school has ever known, he immediately makes his mark as he introduces new Bureaucratic procedures which Fillmore and Bishop feel will get in the way of efficient police work but these new measures are supported by Peabody and more disturbing Vallejo who is seeing Frank's younger sister Francine. Disgraced Robert Chestnut wants to win back public respect by joining the safety patrol but under Turk's regime he is only an intern.

6. 1,000,000,000 Points:** Orben**

Orben's best friend Dimitri has pulled of the biggest video game heist in the history of X middle school, breaking the arm of Tony during his capture which is enough to send him to Juvey but do to weather conditions it is up to the safety patrol to transport him across town but the job is made much harder when Dimitri puts up an unimaginable offer of 1,000,000 ultrabox points to whoever frees him, which means that every lowlife is coming out of the woodwork. O'Farrell gets himself suspended as he comes to blows with Stanley over Tehama, the rising tension between Fillmore and Turk is becoming obvious to everybody and Tony is finding it hard to be a benchwarmer.

7. 21 Hours to Go: **Anza**

When a neurotic ex-boyfriend takes a turn for the worst and holds the diary club hostage, it's down to the safety patrol to put things right, Anza steps into the spotlight as he has experience in these situations, Vallejo and Folsom both want this matter to be handled delicately as possible as school news coverage is watching every move. Fillmore and Gladexisis disagree about how to go about it with the former wanting absolute force and the latter wants to continue negotiations. This becomes personal with Clementina as his sister is among the hostages but can do little with his injury. Bishop is convinced that this whole thing is charade for something more sinister.

8. Cold Case:** Tehama**

Tehama and Orben investigate the death of a suspiciously buried cat in the sandbox as they try to piece together a case that happened many years ago which Turk considers a waste of police time, Bishop is doing some independent investigating much to the distain Turk also. Fillmore and Ingrid are back together as partners and O'Farrell is welcomed back to the force as he finished his suspension and helps Bishop with his work. Greystone discovers some stolen warrants and signature stamp that can be used to bypass certain security zones and begins to suspect corruption within the safety patrol.

9. F.A.D.S. :** Bishop**

Bishop and O'Farrell discover that a new crime syndicate has formed and was responsible for the much of the rising crime at X middle school. After U-man special issue 87 is stolen from the safety patrol safe Greystone feels that he has confirmation of corruption in the safety patrol and points the finger at Parnassus who can't give a decent explanation about his whereabouts. Brad who is feeling under appreciated anyway decides to leave the safety patrol as he feels that he has no trust or respect from anyone, Turk is furious with Greystone as he isn't going on any hard evidence to accuse Parnassus. Bishop agree with Turk prompting Alistair to threatening his departure from the patrol as Fillmore is desperately trying to hold together the Safety Patrol which seems to be falling apart.

10. Christmas time: **Gladexisis**

The holidays are tainted after Satty-10 answer key was stolen from the safety patrol vault which F.A.D.S. seems to have a gotten a hold of which Bishop concludes that someone in the patrol is being bought off by F.A.D.S. Fillmore and Greystone visit Parnassus to apologize but Brad doesn't feel ready to rejoin the patrol but tells Fillmore that F.A.D.S tired to recruit him after it became public that he walked from the safety patrol, Gladexisis is struggling with personal issues with her boyfriend as he feels that she is spending too much time at work. Tehama and Farrell have a romantic moment together while on video security duty but they are interrupted by Clementina who by the way is feeling much better. Turk like Fillmore is feeling the strain of being J.C. as he has a big meeting with the Student Council and Folsom to discuss the level of heist and circulation of fake hall passes among other things.

11. Deep Red Sea:** Tehama**

Using the information from Parnassus; Bishop, Turk and Fillmore feel that undercover surveillance is their best option and against O'Farrell's wishes Tehama takes the job and she is "recruited" into F.A.D.S. where she starts discover the extent of the crime syndicate which spans out to other middle schools but while hacking into the database her true intentions are exposed. After Tehama fails to report in O'Farrell blames Turk who threatens him with another suspension but O'Farrell hands in his badge and forms an unlikely alliance with Arthur Stanley to put their differences aside and find Tehama, in the spirit of forgiveness and fraternal love Greystone works with Parnassus to bring down F.A.D.S once and for all.

12. Trailblazers: **Parnassus**

Parnassus along with Greystone and Third find F.A.D.S base of operations and Brad discovers the identity of the big boss who wants him out of the picture by coordinating a bully riot at the playground and it's a race against time for Orben and Parnassus to stop the riot. Meanwhile Third and Fillmore are drawing up plans for the biggest X middle school raid on F.A.D.S which Bishop will spearhead and Turk risks losing his position by standing up to the student council.

13. Final Score, Part 1 : **Fillmore**

**(Cant Say!!)**

14. Final Score, Part 2: **O'Farrell**

**(Cant Say!!)**


	2. Episode 1 Act I

Disclaimer: I don't Own Fillmore but it definitely deserved a third season.

**Episode 1: A New Beginning**

Authors note: Sorry for the long wait (especially my younger sis to whom this episode is dedicated to) I really hope that you enjoy this, feedback is of course encouraged.

Act 1: Welcome to X

"…and I hereby swear to uphold the rights of every student until I can no longer fulfil my duties" recited Vallejo as he held up his right hand in front of the entire student body who broke out into cheering and a loud applause. After a successful second term as Junior Commissioner of the safety patrol he had decided to enter the world of politics to improve the structure of the school. At the back of the hall Officer Cornelius Fillmore and his partner Officer Ingrid Third are currently guarding the exit and speculating on the future of the safety patrol, "I am happy for him Ingrid" said Fillmore who had his arms crossed firmly over his chest. "Then why aren't you on stage with him" replied Ingrid casting a sideway look.

"Because"

"Because nothing Vallejo has done so much for the safety patrol as Junior Commissioner over his last two terms, now he wants to do more as being part of the school council, face it Fillmore he was the best and it wasn't his choice to step down two terms is the max for anyone."

"I know he's not abandoning us but like you said he was the best Ingrid and where do we go from here, I just don't like change."

"You know you can't stop things from changing, it's about adapting and working with what you have and like someone said, it's not the cards you're dealt…"

"…it's about how you play them." Completed Fillmore still wearing his stony expression, he knew that stuff had to change but it doesn't mean he had to look forward to it, he knew the rules Vallejo had two illustrious terms where he himself had worked against and for Vallejo's safety patrol, now he doesn't know how he feels its in a weird combination of happiness, regret, excitement, pessimistic. He watched as Vallejo gave his long and very boring induction speech and he saw the potential that he could bring, finally the patrol would get help from Student Council not guff at the same time however he wasn't just losing a boss he was losing a friend who he to admit gave him grief. There was also another problem that he was wrestling with which was who would take over from the illustrious Vallejo and something he was thinking must have shown on his face because Ingrid said "So are you going to go for it"

"Go for what" retorted Fillmore

"You know what I mean." Said Ingrid smiling, Fillmore didn't have a chance to answer her as the assembly erupted into applause, Vallejo had one fist in the air as everyone was chanting his name, even as he stepped of the stage into Racliffe's limo and the crowd parted and drove into the halls where the rest of the students were watching on the monitors as he passed Fillmore and Third, Vallejo gave them a salute which they both returned

Back at HQ Anza, Tehama and O'Farrell and the other safety patrollers were hard at working with replays and reports of Vallejo's speech playing ominously in the background, Anza was looking over old case files, updating them. Tehama was on the phone and O'Farrell was for some unknown reason was reading 'snappy cop lines' intently. "Err O'Farrell" started Fillmore as he saw the cover of the book, but Danny just waved him away, "Not now; with this I'll be able to take over from you." Fillmore closed his book, "Excuse you?" he said with a sharp tone in his voice

"With you being the new junior commissioner we need a loose cannon cop"

"First of all if you want be me you need more than a couple of lines, Secondly I'm not taking over from Vallejo."

"For the love of all that makes sense you have to."

"No I don't"

"Ok let me make this very easy for you, you have risen through the criminal underground and at the same time became the top entry man in the school, you then take the road that's straight and narrow, Safety Patrol where you partner with the one and only Wayne Liggit after he moves you become the top officer here winning numerous awards on the way and now its time you went to the next level"

"Thanks for the history lesson Danny; I call if I want to hear about Anza"

"That wont take long," said Danny waving his hand, Fillmore could see Joseph scowling while he was reading. Hearing O'Farrell announce his history like that brought it all home every one of his criminal exploits, every criminal he'd busted and the lives he had changed, he couldn't help but feel that for a rare moment Danny sounded like he had made sense but moving foreword was he ready, would everyone get behind a former delinquent unfortunately his self actualization was interrupted by an old acquaintance. "So where did you guys place my sash, by the way I want it washed and ironed, the way I left it of course." Bradley Parnassus, the boy who made a mockery of the safety patrol and Fillmore, with the Folsom administration wrapped around his finger he been going from strength to strength even though the combined efforts of Third, Fillmore, Tehama and Anza couldn't prove it he was definitely underhanded recently he had lost to Vallejo in the race for student council and now he was here. "Well was not audible enough or does everyone have hearing inconveniences" there was a stony silence as officers either ignored him completely or staring daggers at him. Fillmore approached Parnassus who seemed to be pleased about getting a rise out of him. "What are you doing here Parnassus?" Fillmore growled his fists clenched

"Isn't it obvious Cornelius, I have business here,"

"The only business you have here is confessing to stuffing the ballot boxes"

"I encompass no control what my fanatic supports conduct themselves in"

"You have to the count of three to get out of here." By this time Ingrid was behind Fillmore and put a hand on his shoulder. Parnassus gave a small smirk, Anza pulled his arm trying to lead him to the door but Parnassus shrugs him off. "Get your grubby hands off me, here I have a direct letter from Principal Folsom herself official reinstating me as safety patroller." He produced the letter he was talking about and thrusts it into Fillmore's hands who promptly throws in the bin near Tehama's desk and grabs Brad by his collar with both hands. "I don't know what your game is Parnassus but I'm not playing."

"I…just want to complete my term" Spluttered Parnassus

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for your plans today?"

"Fillmore…put me down… this instance" Parnassus was struggling against Fillmore's grip but to no avail Ingrid gave the situation a few moments to resolve itself or else she'll intervene, unfortunately for O'Farrell Parnassus is thrown onto it throwing the safety patroller's possessions to the ground but Fillmore still maintained that grip and Ingrid grabbed on one of his arms and pulled Fillmore off with help from Anza, the silence endured as Parnassus scrambled out of the room, everything reverted back to normal as Fillmore dusted himself off and Danny began to pick up his belongings from the floor along with Ingrid.

In the student body conference room the first meeting since the elections when Derek Menlo had been forced out of his seat by the former Safety Patrol Commissioner Vallejo the remaining five members on the council is still waiting for their newest addition. Peabody was now the Student council president after taking advantage of the power vacuum that was caused by the Chestnut scandal a few semesters ago and was now where he wanted to be, with his tactics he soon had the rest of the council under thumb but disaster struck when Vallejo announced his candidacy and as much as he tried he couldn't get Menlo re-elected. The silence inside the room was one brought on by their failure to keep Vallejo out the council itself was made up of six members in total each acting out a particular role, Student council representative Jake Roberts, Student Council Administrator Gareth Evans, Director of Groups & Clubs Jessie Cramer, Director of Resources Kelly Lin, the now new Student Council Ambassador Vallejo who dealt with issues outside of X and of course Student Council President Peabody. "Well this just shows the arrogance he has" fumed Peabody breaking the silence.

"If he doesn't show in five minutes then we start" said Jessie

"Listen I have the authority here I say we start now" Peabody replied taking a drink of water.

"Peabody we have to follow protocol" Jake chipped in, at that moment Vallejo being followed by a media circus entered the room and he managed to shut out the rest of the people still trying to get quotes. "I apologize for my delay but I'm here now"

"I know your riding high on your recent…victory but this is a full time position and punctuality is a part of that." replied Peabody

"Thanks for of wisdom Peabody." said Vallejo sarcastically.

"We've got a serious issue to discuss" said Jake cutting off Peabody before the president started up again but he gave Jake a small nod

"The rate of crime at X middle school is on the rise, the blame I suppose can be spread around but the BMX gang is getting bolder, as you know Vallejo I've been working with the safety patrol to contain their plague of shakedowns but they don't seem to respect the belt." Reported Jake, now it was true that the BMX gang led by shades formerly of BAGAST was the most dominant gang faction but that was only the tip of the iceberg many of Vallejo's critics have panned his decision to run for office as an escape root from his duty of commissioner. "Well Jake it's no longer under my jurisdiction but I know for a fact that the safety patrol will get things under control" Vallejo said with added conviction.

"With no commissioner how is that even possible?" asked Kelly quizzically

"A little upheaval won't destroy the safety patrol" answered Vallejo beginning to get annoyed by all this. Peabody who has been quiet all the time cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Vallejo before the election we took several steps to streamline how the judicial system at X middle school." This caught Vallejo off guard.

"What steps?" inquired the new Student Council Ambassador

"Well lets just go over them shall we." said Peabody drawing attention of the rest of the council to the folder in his hand.

Ingrid & Fillmore crashed through a stack of boxes hot on the pursuit of delinquent who happened to be in the middle of shakedown but now he was throwing down trash cans in a bid to escape the two safety patrollers. As they dodge the rubbish which contained phony year books and X spirit Jerseys. "Fillmore I have a plan" said Ingrid and she turned into another hallway, Fillmore knew better than to question Ingrid's logic and sped up the bully was on the heavy side but could move quick for his size "sorry belt but I cant get caught right now." He shouted behind him nearly crashing into a set of lockers when rounding the corner, Fillmore used the lockers to kick off from with fine finesse as he kept the pressure on, the bully turned around to see if they were still on his tail, as it turned out it was a big mistake as he nearly has his head taken off by a locker and gets slammed into the ground with Ingrid Third standing over him, Fillmore reached down out of breath. "Good…. work…Ingrid, alright… I'll book him," said Fillmore pulling the dazed youth to his feet.

"Alright you get the credit; I just took him out for you." Joked Ingrid Closing back the locker

"I had him, just needed a few more seconds" Fillmore said this while taking another huge breath.

"He was twice your size, ever thought about hitting the school gym every now and then"

"Claws out today huh, well all I need to think about is what Parnassus' game is"

"Tehama checked the letter it's legit, he'll be back."

"The Safety Patrol does need some new blood, stop squirming man." They began walking back to HQ but they're interrupted by Anza who looked anxious. "Guys we need you in room 101 now I'll take this guy back." They didn't need to hear anything else to add to the seriousness of the situation if Anza was actually offering to do paperwork and took off in the opposite direction.

Room 101 was to be the room dedicated to the award winning battle robot Cassiuss who had steamrollered the competition for the past seven years but when Ingrid and Fillmore neared the door they had to fight through the media gathered outside which seemed to be almost in a frenzy the door was covered in the ominous 'do not cross' yellow tape, which Fillmore didn't have any qualms in crossing. The room was a wreck, a total wreck the awards were broken on the floor, the walls was scrawled on in random squiggles which O'Farrell was taking pictures of, and the pictures taken from various competitions had holes punched through them. The scene itself was depressing but couldn't outshine the centre of the room where Cassiuss was in pieces, utterly broken, destroyed, massacred Tehama was looking at the mess hesitating before taking a few samples. Ingrid inspected the scribbles on the wall while Fillmore stood over the jagged and broken pieces of Plastic "First thoughts" asked Fillmore under his breath

"Holy Jehosophat, that isn't paint its oil" exclaimed O'Farrell dropping his camera a nearby patroller put a comforting hand on his shoulder

"Fillmore it's like someone put Cassiuss into a shredder than ran the thing over with a steam roller there's barely anything of the robot left" answered Tehama

"Looks like gang style vandalism" mused Fillmore surveying the mess

"Why the Cassiuss appreciation room and it was locked and there was no forced entry and the vent is too small to crawl through"

"So it was an inside job"

"We have the Cassiuss team in custody"

"But what motive would they have for destroying their life's work" Ingrid butted in, to which Fillmore could only reply with a shrug, there seemed to be a commotion outside someone was fighting their way through the crowd "Outta my way, move or lose it toots official business coming through." As the figure walked through the door it became clear that it was none other than Alistair Greystone, Fillmore stopped the other patrollers from pushing him back out of the door. "What are you doing here Alistair?" asked Ingrid

"I came as soon as I… you know saw, I can help find who did this." His face was sombre but determined and ready to help the safety patrol once again.


End file.
